


Oh, My Eyes!

by WayWardWatson



Series: RT Secret Santa Fun [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Conan the barbarian, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Romance, cough, enjoy, giant robot cows, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an RT Secret Santa (Made by Gavirn who is awesome) coming from phantom-radio's wish list; I present this piece of work. Yes, stare, it's glorious - I know. But before you roll your eyes and scroll past this gem of a story, ask yourself;</p><p>Who has the manliest of cuddles? </p><p>I'm glad you asked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom-radio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phantom-radio).



> This is from a request given in an awesome RT Secret Santa made by Gavirn. 
> 
> This comes from the wish list of phantom-radio who is really cool and patient and who I really hope enjoys the fic. There will be more fics coming out later this week, thank you for understanding that family waits for no writer.

The scene was majestic.

 

Light poured down, occasionally flickering, from the overhead fluorescent lights in the over crowded and over heated Achievement Hunter office. If you squinted and looked past Michael’s shoulder you could blearily see the next Let’s Play despite the 122p format – you know the one; the one that Youtube always automatically prescribes to every video you view.

In fact, the whole office had become horribly pixelated; the desks, the posters, even Gavin’s face with extra pixels dedicated to his nose just because. Everything was a chaotic pixel, except for one located area. At center, bathed underneath the flickering lights, Geoff stood – one foot perched upon an un-opened Xbox One, fists to his hips, gaze unyielding and lidded. At the unperched foot, you know the left one, sat Michael clutching onto Geoff’s jeans, an equal unyielding look painted across his face as he glared off into the distance. Despite the pixelated screams in the background, this majestic scene was reminiscent to Conan the Barbarian book covers, which you had never read because of other reasons.

One could say that this was all a well-orchestrated dream; it had great lighting, lack of attention to details, and no rationality – oh and now the orchestra had actually started. You look up from your musing to find that you are now gazing up a mountain, the light is no longer fluorescent (but somehow still flickers), and the pixelated nightmare is over as gigantic dinosaurs, particularly giant Tyrannosaurs, have now replaced it. Their eyes glow red as a deep bellowed laugh resounds, is it Jack? No, you gasp, as Ryan emerges from the everlasting horizon on a giant Cow of the Machine. At the other side, various helicopters emerge (you had forgotten your Night Vale HandBook: Know Your Helicopter at home and can no longer tell if any of these are friendly) and, though your eyesight is mediocre at best, Ray is leading the barrage.

Is he here to fight Ryan, you think?

Nope: this omnipresent knowledge provides no illusion here, this was an R&R Takeover. It also helpfully informs you that Gavin has set off the fireworks currently blasting behind the mountain and that Jack doesn’t give a shit and is building a house away from all the chaos. But that isn’t important, for your eyes widen at the sight beheld before you.

Atop the mountain, garbed in Halo and Minecraft wear respectively, Geoff and Michael are silhouetted, pose still intact, with a ‘no shits given’ expression, ready to face on the chaos of the world. Perhaps, from the sheer badassery of their man-cuddle or because this is a dream, they will thwart the grandeurs of fantasy and war without moving a muscle (a few actually, because Michael will swear and flick off the spontaneously combusting helicopters while Geoff breaks his pose to pull out a bottle from thin air and take a swig of victory).

Is there a point to this other than your eyes burning by the beauty of these manly and non-descriptive cuddling?

Probably not, but blame your subconscious for constructing this dream. In fact, I suggest filing a report to the SuperEgo and demand a refund, of course after you post a scathing review on the lack of depth between the characters, not even attempting to touch the plot. Yet, even as your unconscious goes bankrupt on this awful dream, you secretly rejoice in the beautiful, majestic scene that is Michael and Geoff cuddling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the stories presented for you (phantom-radio) will be crack. It's just, I kept seeing this scene in my head and if I was an artist I would have drawn it for you. 
> 
> I hope you have a Merry Christmas Eve. :)


End file.
